


Last Call, Place Your Bets

by joooooooo_e



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ocean's Eleven AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joooooooo_e/pseuds/joooooooo_e
Summary: three casinos, 150 million dollars on the line. are you in or are you out?





	Last Call, Place Your Bets

_(Los Angeles, California)_

“Your alibi checked out,” the officer said as he walked into the interrogation room. “You’re free to go, Ms Dandekar.” He nodded at her and went back outside, leaving the door open.

Kala sighed in relief and stretched her neck to relieve the knotted muscles. She went to the security desk to retrieve her shoulder bag and smiled at the reception desk as she walked out. Once she breathed in the fresh air, she allowed her smile to drop. She spotted the black car parked across the street and opened the front passenger door. The driver didn't look at all surprised to see her, instead continued to scroll through her phone with one hand and tapping her fingers on the steering wheel with the other.

"Daniela," she dropped down on the seat with a sigh. "Thank God." Kala closed the door as she slid onto the seat, reclining it back slightly to get comfortable.

“How did it go?” She turned on the ignition and looked at her rear view mirror, taking note of the two police officers standing idly outside the building doors.

Kala rolled her eyes. “That was the most boring three hours of my life. But I guess I've had worse."

“Tell me about it." Daniela grabbed the cup from the holder and placed it back with a grimace. "Now your chai latte has gone cold." She shrugged. "It's okay, we can stop on the way to get another one.”

“Yes, please.”  
  
…  


They sat down on a small table of a relatively busy cafe. Daniela set her purse on top of the glass and whispered a low, "I'm going to the bar. Be right back."

She straightened her spine and put on her best smile as she walked. There was a group of men wearing pressed suits talking casually in front of the bar. One man wearing a navy suit waved his wallet in front of his friends as he laughed, and placed it back in the internal pocket of his jacket - which was unbuttoned and relaxed on his frame. _Perfect._

"Excuse me," Daniela said softly, and as the man turned around, she tripped on the heel of her shoe and landed straight into his arms. "Oh!"

He caught her by the waist and she planted her hands on his chest for support. "Are you okay?"

She laughed as he steadied her on her feet.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” She smoothed her hands across his shoulders and trailed them down his torso. “I’m so clumsy.”

“No problem at all,” he breathed, eyes wide at her bold touches.

She kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for helping me.”

“You’re welcome." He smiled warmly at her. "Can I get you anything? I'll put it under my tab."

Daniela thought for a second before she agreed. "Sure, a mimosa would be great." She pointed at their table with a dainty finger. "I'm just over there."

She smiled at him before walking away, though that quickly turned into a smirk once she reached their table and dropped the wallet in front of Kala.

“Order anything you want, it’s his treat.”

Kala rolled her eyes as she snickered, “Really? I thought we said we weren’t going to do that anymore.”

“No,” Daniela opened the wallet and looked through its contents. A few credit cards, his driver’s license, and two hundred dollars in cash. “ _You_ said you weren’t going to. _I_ never said anything.” She pocketed the cash and looked at Kala, “So, chai latte?”

Kala nodded, "To-go, please."

Daniela walked to the counter to place the order. After she left, the waiter came and placed the mimosa on the table. Kala thanked him, and watched as Daniela bumped against the man lined up in front of her, her hands quick to place the wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. They exchanged pleasantries, and afterwards, Daniela whispered something in his ear and handed him the money.

She returned to their booth and sipped on her mimosa. “Danny’s going to come by with your drink soon.”

Kala hummed, and when the said Danny came by a few minutes later, she made sure to thank him with sincerity in her voice. He smiled and said it was a pleasure before returning to his own booth.

They both sat in silence for a while, just content to sit down and drink, until Daniela spoke. “How long do you think it’ll take those two guys to notice?” She grinned.

“Hm,” Kala stood up with the near-empty cup in her hands and Daniela followed suit. They walked in the direction of the café doors. “Right about…” Kala gulped down the last of her drink, “now.”

As they stepped outside of the café, they heard one man yell out, “Where the fuck is my wallet?!” and another respond with, “Oh shit, man I swear it wasn’t me!”

  
…  


Kala lounged on the living room sofa and flicked through the channels on the television, trying to find a program that won’t put her to sleep. She was getting lazy recently, and a little bored, too. She settled for a Korean drama that seemed decent enough, and it had subtitles at the bottom. _This will do._ She closed her eyes in peace but was rudely startled by the loud whir of a blender.

“Daniela!” she yelled across the space and hoped the other could hear her, “What are you making?”

“Frozen margaritas!” Kala heard faintly. “They’re almost done!”

She tried to ignore the sound as she tried to rest again, but the calm background noise of conversations in Korean was cut off by a jarring tune.

BREAKING NEWS flashed across the screen, and Kala sat up straight to pay more attention. The reporter spoke solemnly, “Good afternoon. This is Marion Chan for BBC News International, and we have just received more information from our Korean field reporter following the arrest and conviction of Sun Bak, heiress of Bak Resorts International. We will now crossover to Sandra Park in Seoul.”

 _Sun Bak?_ Kala felt sick. _Oh, no._ “Daniela!” She yelled in shock. “Come here! Quick!”

She heard the fast clacking of heels on the floor and soon Daniela stood in front of the television, holding a glass on each hand and panting hard to catch her breath. “What? What happened?”

Kala pointed at the screen, and they both watched a short clip of a press conference. A female voice spoke over the footage, “It came as a shock to the board of financial directors over at Bak Resorts International as Vice President, CFO and heiress Sun Bak was found guilty of laundering almost ninety million won from the company. Her arrest was made only days before her father was due to step down from his position as CEO, and was ready to announce his daughter’s ascension to the role. Now, Chief Operating Officer and youngest Joong-Ki Bak has stepped up to the role, and in a daring move, unveiled his long-kept secret plans for a development in Las Vegas through a message posted on his social media.”

Kala and Daniela looked at each other disbelievingly.

The reporter continued, “We’ve reached out to Mr Joong-Ki Bak for a comment, but no response has been given. According to the announcement, the three interconnected resorts are receiving final touches before grand opening on November 11 over a two-day celebration, and is expected to welcome thousands of guests. The development is backed by the prestige MGM Resorts International, and if successful in its opening weekend, will most likely enter the two companies into a merger.”

Kala didn’t want to hear any more, so she lowered the volume and grabbed a melting margarita from Daniela’s hand. She took a big gulp and said, “This isn’t right at all.”

Daniela sat down slowly next to her, still confused at what they just heard. “There’s no fucking way Sun would ever do that. She loved the company too much! Her brother was a sleazebag whose dick took over his brain half the time!”

“There has to be something more to this.” A grin formed on Kala’s face. “When was the last time we went to Korea?”

Daniela grinned back, and they bumped their glasses together in a toast. “Start packing, I’ll book the tickets.”

  
…  


_(Seoul, Korea)_

Kala felt like she was trapped in a box. The grey walls of the room felt like they were going to close in on her from where she was sitting, and the air conditioning was non-existent. She wiped the sweat forming on her forehead and looked at her watch. “You’re positive this is the right room?”

Daniela nodded, and adjusted the frame of her glasses. “I know one of the guards here, and I asked him to make sure we’re in a run-down interrogation room with fake cameras.” She shrugged. “There’s always one in every precinct.”

“Daniela, I’m pretty sure those only happen in movies.” Kala looked at her pointedly. “How can you trust him for sure? And how do you even know him?”

“Uh,” Daniela cleared her throat. “I slept with him.”

Kala rolled her eyes and said with a scoff, “Wow.”

They went silent as soon as the door opened. In came through two officers on either side of the prisoner, holding her arms in a tight grip despite her hands being cuffed in front of her. They sat her down on the chair and said harshly, “Your lawyers want to speak with you. You’ve got thirty minutes.”

The officers slammed the door shut, the noise echoing in the small room. The prisoner was the first to speak. “It’s been a while,” she smirked at them.

“Ms Bak,” Daniela said with an air of professionalism as Kala’s eyes scanned the corners of the room for any cameras. “My name is Ella Sanchez, and this is my associate, Kayla Patel. The firm that handled your case have outsourced us for additional help on your potential appeal. What can you tell us about your conviction?"

The prisoner shrugged, “What else is there to say? You’ve watched the news.” She raised an eyebrow in question and they both nodded. “Well then you know that I am serving maximum sentence for laundering from my father's company." 

From her seat, Kala ducked down to look under the table. When she found nothing, she stood up quietly and paced around the room slowly.

"And your brother, Joong-Ki, I believe?" Daniela asked, "He wasn't a suspect at all?"

"No," Sun scoffed. "At the time of my arrest, my father stepped down and handed the business to him. Because he is such a great child," she drawled with sarcasm. “Now he can expand the business to the Western market. Father would be proud.”

When Kala signalled that the room was clear of any recording devices, Daniela leaned forward and muttered, “Sun. It wasn’t a coincidence that Joong-Ki completely turned a one-eighty on the business immediately after you were convicted. Did he or did he not frame you?” 

Sun looked warily at the grey walls and replied, “He did. I have evidence that he manipulated investors’ money to launder it into offshore accounts, but the folders were in my old office, and I didn't get to tell Father in time.” She shook her head in defeat. “They’ve probably swept it clean by now.”

Kala sat back down on her chair and shared a knowing look with Daniela. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t do anything about it.”

“There’s nothing I can do while inside a maximum security prison.”

“Maybe you can't, but _we_ can.” Daniela gestured to her and Kala. “And we promise to make him regret everything he’s ever done.”

Kala agreed with a resolute nod.

Sun smirked at them. “I believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> two of my favourite things rolled into one. but disclaimer: i have no knowledge on criminal heists and the inner workings of international legal systems, but i'm going off my poor research, so forgive me. hope you guys like it!


End file.
